Acoustic analysis continues to emerge as a valuable tool for security applications. For example, some security platforms may use audio signals to detect aggressive voices or glass breaking. Much like platforms that rely on video surveillance, platforms that implement acoustic analysis typically require a remote sensor connected to a central processing unit. Thus, deploying a security system with an acoustic analysis capacity in a large facility (or public area) can require extensive resources to install, connect, and monitor an adequate number of remote acoustic sensors. Moreover, the quantity and complexity of acoustic data that should be processed can similarly require extensive resources and, further, can quickly overwhelm the processing capacity of a platform, as the size of a monitored area increases. Thus, implementing a security platform with the capacity to monitor and analyze complex sound signals, particularly in large spaces, continues to present significant challenges to developers, manufacturers, and service providers.